The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, it relates to a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device having a low relative dielectric constant film.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-263105) discloses the following. A porous Low-k film is formed in a lamination structure including a plurality of insulation layers; the plural insulation layers are formed in the following manner: each insulation layer is deposited by a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, or the like, and then, is subjected to a porogen elimination treatment. As a result, pores are provided in the inside thereof. The film thickness of each insulation layer forming the porous Low-k film is reduced. This prevents the plural pores formed in the porous Low-k film from being in contact with one another, and being continuously coupled. Namely, herein, it is supposed as follows. By reducing the film thickness of each insulation layer, it is possible to prevent the reduction of the mechanical strength of the porous Low-k film and the deterioration of the film quality of the porous Low-k film due to connection of pores.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-318067) discloses that, using porogen, a Low-k film is formed by a CVD method.